Sun and Sky
by Swimming Poole
Summary: The island receives a surprise visit by Sky's older brother, Sun, who wants to spend some time with his baby bro.
1. Chapter 1

"Sun and Sky"

It was a lovely day on the island of Kalikari, All the boats were in the water and sailing all over. One particular boat, however, had just set anchor at the harbor. One of the dock-hands came over to the new arrival.

"Ahoy there!" greeted the dock-hand. "Have any luggage you'd like us to help unpack or anything?"

That moment, a figure came out of the boat and leaped onto the dock in a single bound. He was tall, muscular, had a very handsome face with a goatee and 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a navy blue wifebeater and a jade green fedora, a shark-tooth necklace adorned his neck and a frat-boy tattoo his right arm.

"Nah, mate" assured this stranger as he walked off. "Didn't pack much."

Meanwhile, at the taverna, Sophie and Sky had gotten back from their adventures and were enjoying sharing what they found, both in physical souvenir and memory form, with Donna and Sam.

"I must say" Sam stated, "you two sure seem to have had quite the voyage."

"We sure did" Sophie confirmed.

"Quite an adventurer" Sam replied. "Just like me and your mother at that age."

Donna coyly smiled and nudged her husband.

"Hey!" he responded. "You know it's true."

"That may be, Sam" Donna began, "but I am a little concerned."

"Concerned about what?" Sophie asked.

"Well, as much fun as you're having, what are you two going to do for jobs? You can't spend you entire life just going on adventures."

"We'll be fine" said Sophie, trying to brush her mother off.

"I mean, you're both in your 20's. You need an income! what will you do should you go somewhere and have no money for anything?"

Sophie began to think. After a few seconds, she turned to Sky.

"You have experience in the stock market, right?"

"Of course" he replied, "but I left all that, remember?"

Donna and Sam shook their heads disapprovingly.

"A little reckless if you ask me" Sam said. "Why would you do that? Do you even have any other skills?"

"He told me he just couldn't take it anymore" Donna answered. "And no, he never mentioned having any other skills."

Sky looked around, having been put on the spot.

"Hey…c'mon…you all know I take good care of your daughter, right? And hey, remember? I was going to put this place online! I have internet skills."

"Shame that never happened.." Donna lamented.

As all this was happening, the stranger from before had made his way to the taverna. Once there, he slipped in unnoticed. He sets his eyes on Sky, and when the moment was right, he tackled him from behind and lifted him up in a massive bear hug. Everyone rightfully panicked at the sudden attack, especially Sky.

"Relax little broski! It's me!" the stranger tried to comfort Sky as he let him down.

After setting both feet on the ground, Sky turned around to his assailant. All signs of distress vanished in an instant to be replaced with a bright, excited smile.

"Sun? Omigod!" he rushed to bear hug the man back.

Everyone else just stood there, confused.

"Ok" Sky explained, "I know you're all wondering what the hell is happening. This is my older brother, Sonny."

"Or Sun, for short" Sonny, or Sun, added.

"He's been my best friend and idol ever since I was in diapers! Even got a picture of us. See?"

Sky took out a small photo of himself as a baby being hugged by a little boy in a very similar fashion to how Sun greeted him a minute ago.

"Aww" cooed Sophie, "you were SOOOOOO cute as a baby! Now look at the handsome prince you've become!"

Sun turned to Sophie. "You could say he got some of that from me…say, is this the Sophie Sheridan I've heard so much about? Put'er there, doll!"

He shook her hand and gave her a hug.

"Nice to meet you too" she said as she struggled to breathe underneath his vice-like arms.

"She's adorable, broski!" Sun said as he released her.

"Wait, wait, wait" Donna interrupted. "How did you know your brother would be here and why would you just drop in without any form of notice?"

Sun just smiled. "I have me ways, ma'am."

Sky took his brother by the hand. "It doesn't matter how he got here and whatnot, I can't wait to catch up on things with you! Sophie and I can show you around the island and have fun, it'll be like old times!"

"I'd love to!" said Sun.

And so Sky, Sophie, and Sun all took off, leaving behind a perplexed Donna standing in the doorway. Sam walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is it that it's one thing happening right after another today?"

"For me, it's just another typical day..."


	2. Chapter 2

The first stop on the trio's tour was the beachside. Sun looked around and smiled.

"As a surfer, I love this part already!" he beamed. "Maybe I could try out my board here later on, show you a few new tricks from my last trip to New Zealand? That place has THE best waves!"

"We've always considered going there ourselves" Sky admitted.

"What's preventing you?"

"Life and such" Sophie answered.

"That's bull! Never take life too seriously, you won't make it out alive. That's me motto and I'm sticking to it!"

Sky laughed as he hugged his older brother after he said that.

"That's my older brother for you! You can see why I love him so much. Always looked up to him and turned to him for advice. You know, Sun here is part of the reason why I left the stock market!"

Sophie could not believe her ears.

"He IS?"

"I'll take it from here, little broski" Sun interjected. "Upon graduation from school, I started working at a local eatery in our hometown. Everyday was the same old thing: clock in, slave under jerk-ass bosses for six to eight hours, clock out, then repeat. After two years' worth, I just couldn't take it. I wanted to live, and I mean L-I-V-E, LIVE! That's why I decided to go out and explore."

Sophie was flabbergasted.

"You're quite the opposite of my mother. She did the living first, then went to work. Were your parents ok with this?"

"Of course they were! They don't even mind lending me money for the adventures I go on!"

"That still doesn't explain why Sky left his job."

"Well…" Sky began, "I got my degree in accounting and business in hopes of running my own chain of surf shops after being inspired by Sun's wicked skills. Was going to call it "Sky's Sunny Surf Turf". However, I couldn't really get my plans for it off the ground. So I went into the stock market. And as you know, I couldn't take it. It was essentially what Sun experienced at the eatery. Every night, I went to bed in tears from the pressure and tedium. Then I realized I could put the surf shop aside and do exactly what Sun did: start living."

"Taught you well, little broski."

"Always were my biggest inspiration, always will be."

The two brothers embraced in a hug as Sophie shook her head and scratched her chin in uncertainty after hearing such a story. The heartwarming brotherly bond moment was cut short when a voice called out from the cabana.

"'Ey Sky!"

Sky turned around to see Pepper.

"Long time, no see!" the shaggy-haired womanizer greeted with Eddie in tow.

"Good to see you too" responded Sky.

"And who's your friend here?"

"This is my older brother, Sun."

"You def look like you two can be related" Eddie added.

"Betcher' ass he is!" Sun exclaimed. "And I take it you two are friends of his."

"They're kinda friends of mine too" Sophie said. "They work at the taverna…whenever they feel like working. Most of the time, they spend the day flirting with girls and dropping their pants in fits of inebriation."

That last line melted Sun's smile into a frown. Something about what they did on a regular basis seemed to rub him the wrong way.

"Did you say they 'flirt with girls and drop their pants while drunk'?"

Sophie nodded. Sun just shook his head unhappily, and took Pepper and Eddie by the shoulders.

"I REALLY hope you haven't been dragging my broski into these dumbass little shenanigans."

Pepper shuddered. "What if we did, sorta?"

"Of all the things we did together, I taught my baby bro better than to disrespect women and let booze lead'im astray…"

"It ain't like we were driving drunk or forcing ourselves onto girls or whatnot…"

"It don't matter. You two seem like decent guys otherwise, but the slightest thought of me lil' Sky following a bunch of dopes in stupid crap riles me to the point that I wanna knock some sense into ya's, like so!"

Sun then proceeded to grab them by the back of their necks and knock their heads together. Sky and Sophie gasped in surprise by the act of violence. Pepper and Eddie just lay on the ground holding their aching heads.

"If my mom saw this" said Sophie, "she'd likely applaud him for it."

"You should've seen him at my 12th birthday" Sky responded. "One boy was inhaling helium and asked me to join in, Sun stepped right in front of him, gave him a nice, deep 'NO', and popped his balloon. His voice returned to normal immediately in shock."

Afterward, they all went surfing. Boy, was Sky telling the truth about Sun being a very gifted surfer. Sophie was amazed by all his moves one by one. It was hard to believe Sky was related to this man. After the brilliant surf session, Sun shook off all water and greeted the two back on shore.

"You are amazing!" Sophie cried.

"Why do you think I wanted to open up a surf shop named after him?" Sky answered.

Sun grinned in response, but then his wide smile began to fade into a more serious look. Sky immediately took notice.

"Something up, man?"

"Yeah" replied Sun. "I came here to see you not just to have an awesome time like we've had today, there's something else…"

Both Sophie and Sky were surprised at this sudden turn.

"In fact, little Sophie, could you step aside for a moment? My broski and I need to discuss something…alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Sun and Sky walked for about ten minutes before any word was spoken. Impatient, Sky broke the silence.

"Alright, what is it you need to tell me?"  
Sun looked at his younger brother in the eyes, then turned away. Sky can tell something was wrong.

"Sun?"

He didn't answer.

"Sun, what is it?"

Still no response. At this point, Sky was getting worried.

"Bro, you can tell me anything! What's wrong? Did something happen at home? What is it?"

It was becoming clear by the way he was shaking that Sun wanted to say something that affected him deeply but couldn't get it out.

"SPEAK TO ME!" the younger of the two cried loudly.

"I'm being cut off!" blurted Sun. Sky didn't understand at first.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember when I said how mum and dad send me money for me outings and all?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they called me a few days ago. They said enough was enough, they're retiring soon as you prob know and they can't keep emptying out their pockets for me to 'gallivant all over the place with no real plans for the real world' as they call it. They told me I should either go back to the restaurant or get a job. If neither, then I'll be doing yard work for hire back home and literally nothing else."

Sky was shocked, to say the least.

"That's awful! What are you going to do?"

"I dunno, broski. Maybe I'll find something here on this island or whatever. Until then…"

"What?"

"Think you could, you know, lend me a few hundreds?"

Sky was taken aback. He was short on funds himself, and here was his older brother, the person he looked up to all his life, asking him for an arm and a leg at such an inopportune time.

"A few hundred? Dude! I don't got a whole lot!"

"Broski, please! The last trip I went on cost a crap load! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Wait. Is this the real reason you came to visit me? Just to get money?"

Sun just nodded in silence.

Sky just stared at his brother. He then began to remember what Donna was talking about. About him and Sophie needing an income to keep afloat and to pay for things. He then thought of what was currently going on with Sun with his money crisis. Could this really be the route he and his girlfriend were going if they completely ignored her mother's warning?

…no. This scene was a wakeup call. And Sky was just about to answer it.

"Sonny" he began.

"Sonny?" Sun gasped in surprise. "You rarely ever called me that, only mum and dad do so."

"Well, I should start doing so too. We're both adults now and we need to start acting like such. What I want to say is I agree with our parents. You honestly need to stop adventuring and surfing for a while and focus on getting a job. It doesn't have to be waiting tables, but it has to pay well enough for you to pay off whatever expenses you have.

"I myself wasn't doing much in terms of job, but then you came by and asked for money. I know I always said I wanted to be like you, but not like this: asking others for money and contributing very little! It's time I took Sophie and mine's future into consideration, and it took a visit from you to realize it. So, I should really thank you!"

Sky then started to head back to the beach where they left Sophie and start his new initiative. Sun just stood there alone and watching his little brother walk off, confused. Proud and confused. Proud that his little brother was growing up yet confused if this meant he wasn't getting his few hundreds.

"You're…welcome?" he called out.


End file.
